The Crips
by Binkybaby
Summary: Girl has to move. Family wants her to get out live life and have adventure. But they didn't expect for her to have an adventure with a Mob. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Crips.

"Carly!" a pause, "Carly! Come on! We don't want to miss the plane!"  
>I sat upstairs on my 'old' bed, rolling my eyes at her. I didn't want to leave New York, but my father got a new job. Which is in New England.<p>

"Carly!" I got up sighing, "Great. New Englad here I come." I grabbed my bag and walked out of my old bedroom, shutting the door and walking down the stairs.

"Carly-Jane, your mother is stressing. Baby girl, we need to hurry so we don't miss the plane or your mother looses her hair. Come on." My dad said roughly, gesturing me to hurry up. I sighed and walked out the door to the car.

"About time C.C. I swear your so slow." My big brother says. "Yeah yeah. Move over butthead." I growled.

He did laughing, "Fine. Just don't bite my head off." I slammed the door. "Lets go Mother. We don't want to miss the plane."

Then we were off to the AirPort, while she was lecturing us, "Do all of you guys have your passports? Stay close. Don't walk off or wonder Carly."

I put my headphones in blaring it.

Soon we were at the Airport. I followed my mother and father to the boarding hall.

Chris poked my shoulder, 'Gosh why won't he just stop already?' I took out one of my headphones, "What!" I yelled, he laughed at my impatience, "Sorry little sister, but I was just going to say that you have to sit with some stranger. These Air Port people don't know how to keep families together."

I sighed, 'Great. A random stranger I don't know.'

I sighed again, this time at Chris, "Great."

"You might get some smelly, old person." He teased, making my mood even worse.

"Ew! Chris. That's gross. Gah!" I growled. " My mom yelled, I rolled my eyes. 'I was acting like an animal? Seriously?'

"Come on kids lets get this ride over with." Said my Father, I sighed once again and followed him onto the plane.

"Carly go find your seat. Don't talk with anybody okay?" Mom warned.

"Yeah. Whatever." I hitched my bag onto my shoulder, and started down the aisle. Soon I found it and to my suprise a person was already there. 'Great.' I thought.

I looked at the person, well male, he looked around my age. 'Oh good. No smelly old person.' I put my stuff down next to the person, startling him he glanced up at me.

"Sorry but this is my seat." He said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah? Well that sucks because this is my seat too. So get over it." I sat down.

He growled, menacingly. Someone bumped into my shoulder, I looked up and saw my brother sitting in the seat in front of me. "Hey loser of a sister, looks like I was wrong about the smelly, old person." He teased which made me madder.

"Shut up Christopher, or I'll kill you in your sleep." I threatened.

He mocked me, "Ooooohhh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots." He laughed.

I glared, "Your not wearing boots you retard."

He looked down at his feet, "Well your right." Then he looked at the guy sitting beside me, "Hey, I'm Chris what's your name?"

I glanced at him then my brother. "I'm sure he don't want to talk to a retard like you Chrissy."

My brother whipped to look at me, "Call me that again little girl or I'mma..."

"You'll what?"

"Tickled you till you cried."

I choked on my saliva, "Okay. All hall King Christopher." I put in my headphones again.

I looked at the guy sitting next to me, studying him. He had longish black hair and he was tan. He looked built and very danerious. I fell asleep, thinking what would happen later on in my new life in New England.

When I woke up I found out I was laying on the stranger's shoulder. I jerked up and I felt my cheeks heating up. I glanced at him and found he was staring at me. I looked at him, "I'm sorry." I said hurriedly not looking at him anymore.

After the plane landed, I got up and rushed down the aisle to get off. "C.C! Wait up!" yelled Chris.

I stopped waiting for him. He caughted up, "Finally. Wow you sure walk fast sis." We started walking again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to our new house I saw some people in groups on the sidewalks, looking dangerous, like the guy I was sitting next too on the plane. "Carly, I want you to stay away from those people that was on the street. They look dangerous and probably are."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am." Then rolled my eye's. Chris nudged me, "Hey sis? You ready for school tomorrow?"

I shook my head no. It was the truth. I wasn't ready, I am not good at meeting new people and had a fear of getting hurt again. Soon we reached our house. It was huge. A big white house that had a rose garden beside it.

I got out of the car when mom stopped it. I sighed. "Home sweet home." I said.

Dad clamped me on my back. "Yep. Now lets go check it out." I stood there not moving when they all started for the house.

"Hey! I'm going to go look around." I said.

"Chris go with your sister. We don't know the neighborhood yet. So go with her."

He sighed and started towards me, "Okay mom."

I started for the sidewalk, "hurry up bro!"

He caught up and pushed me playfully, "Thanks for waiting sister." He laughed.

I smiled, "Your welcome." We walked around and soon we was coming up on the people we past. "Hey Chris?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they are gang membors?" I whispered.

He laughed, "No. You read too much books." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

I pushed his arm off, "No seriously."

"Sis, I am too. Don't even worry about it. They won't mess with you."

"I doubt you will be able to do something to those guys Chris." I said pointedly.

He sighed, "Always having to down me. You twerp." He pushed me making me almost fall.

I smiled, "Yeah well you know me" :)(A/N I just had to put a smiley face)

He laughed, "Yeah ain't that the truth." We was closer to the group now.

I cleared my throat and stretched my arms out in front of me, popping my wrists. Chris pushed me to the side again, "Stop Christopher! I'm serious. What the flip is with you and pushing me!" I yelled, pushing him back.

He looked at me seriously, "I'm sorry Carly-Jane. But I didn't mean too." He said innocently.

I growled at him, "Whatever you jerk."

I got quiet and started walking faster trying to get away from him. 'How dare him. How dare him push me and crap.? It's not fair. Just because his older and stronger don't mean he can push me around.' I growled out loud. Now we was not even five feet from the group, which is staring at us.

I shruged, "Hurry up Chris. I want to look at that store up the street." I stopped, waiting for him to catch up too me once again.

He jogged up to me, "Why do you walk so fast?"

I paused before answering, "Maybe I am used to walking fast to stay away from bullys."

I pushed through the group of teens roughly, trying to get away from my brother.

"Carly! Carly! I'm sorry! Please wait!" He called after me.

"Leave me alone Christopher!" I yelled at him over my shoulder.

I stumbled into someone, who looked kinda familar, he grabbed my upper arms to keep me from falling. "Carly-Jane! Carly! I said I was sorry!"

I growled out loud again, "Why won't you leave me alone already Christopher?"

I shook off the guys hands and tried to stomp away, but the other guys was surrounding us. I looked around, starting to get scaredish, another guy called out to the guy who caught me. "Zack what do you want us to do with her?"

I looked at the guy who spoke, "YOU will not touch me. None of you will. I will kill you in your sleep! So let me pass or else."

They all looked shocked, then the guy who is called Zack started to laugh along with the others. The one who spoke choked out, while laughing, said, "You? Kill? Us?" then started laughing again. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You? Kill? Us?" then started laughing again.

The Crips.

I got even madder, 'How dare them laugh at me. Just because I am short doesn't mean nothing.' I growled.

I stomped my foot at the laughing guys, "Shut up you morons! This isn't a laughing matter and I do not like to be laughed at!" I shouted, stepping towards them. Still laughing they stepped back a step.

"Carly-Jane! Where are you?" yelled Chris starting to get worried.

"I'm here Chris! These stupid guys won't let me pass them!" I yelled back. He was somewhere behind those guys. I need to find a way to slip past them while they are laughing.

One of the guys choked and fell to the ground, shocked I screamed, "OH My Gosh!" I jumped backwards in order to keep from getting hit. I landed on someone who yelped in suprise.

I saw a glimpse of someone running towards the person who caught me and I, with a knife. I screamed, "Look out! He's got a knife!" The person tries to pull me away from it, I shook him off and ran towards the knife guy.

I punched him in his gut with fast reflexes, also grabbing the knife in the process. Another person ran at me, I kicked him in the shin right as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, then slammed my hand into his face. I whirled around to find Chris running towards me. Suddenly, someone ran into me, knocking me down. I heard sirens and a bunch of screaming and lots of pain right before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a strange room. I got up off the bed and walked towards the window, shocked to see what I found. There's bars across the windows and another building on the other side of the window with graffiti all over its walls.

There was a sudden knock at the door, I jerked around to see a tall, leanish built, male that looked familiar. I squeaked and ran/jumped across the bed to the other side of the room. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?"

He snorted, "Where you are doesn't matter. I personally, don't want nothing from you. YOU don't need to worry who I am."

I narrowed my eyes at him, my nerviousness and frightness gone, "Well then. Nice to know I ain't in any danger. But I think I should know where I am.." I paused then, "Wait! Where's Christopher? Oh god!" I started to panick.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure this 'Christopher' is fine. Fortunately, you are in danger but I wouldn't care less if my damned brother always gets in the way." he growled at that.

I froze, Where am I? Are they going to kill me? Oh god, I am going to be in sooo much trouble if I get home..

I heard someone calling out to someone else down the hall. "Tyler! Honey, it's time for dinner come on."

"Okay mom!" said the guy that was talking to me, called Tyler.

I heard someone coming up the hallway, "Tyler, Dude." a deep muscline voice called out.

"In here Kevin." Tyler said calmly, staring at me, like he was trying to figure out where we met before.

He looks like that guy off the plane.. Hmmmm..

Then a look of regonisation lit up his face. "Hey your that chick off the plane aren't you?" then he growled, "Great."

Then the person who called out to Tyler walked in, "Hey Tyler..." He paused looking at me, "Wait, whos the chick?" he asked confused.

I cowarded against the wall, "Who ARE you people?" Okay. I am scared now. Two big, scarey, dangerous guys are staring at me, What did I deserve to get punished like this?

"Tyler! Kevin! Dinner NOW!"

"Grab the girl Kev. Bring her downstairs so my mom can look at her." He flicked his wrist at me and left the room.

I ran towards the bedside table and picked up the lamp, "Touch me and I'll throw this at you!" He stepped towards me, "Leave me alone! You big, scarey CREEP!" I threw the lamp at him, he easly dodged it and it smashed against the wall.

He looked amused, "Now there, I won't hurt a pretty lady like you." He put a hand out in front of him like a shield. "Are you hungry?" I didn't answer.

He dropped his hand and stared at me, inching closer, "I won't hurt you I promise. If I do you can drop-kick me in the face. You can trust me not too"

I stared at him, he was like Tyler, Tall, lean and built. But he had a better tan. He had a tattoo on his left fore-arm which caught my attention, It was writing.

He caught me staring, "You wanna look at it? You can if you want." I inched closer to him.

I coughed, "You promise?" I asked weakly.

He nodded and held out his arm, I got closer to look at it. It said 'Protect The Innocent' in crusive.

I backed up a little and looked him in the eye. "If you hurt me I swear, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "Sure, shoot."

I cleared my throat, "Okay so since I don't know where I am or who all you people are.." I cleared my throat again, "Okay well.. Um.. I can say I trust you right now and I don't like the looks of that other dude.."

He looked confused, "Okay! On with the question, can you stay near me downstairs? Please?"

His eye's lit up with amusement again, "Sure thing pretty lady." He held out his hand to me, I latched onto his arm. He led me out of the bedroom and walked me down the stairs to the dining room. I clenched his arm tighter, scared.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reminder: This is only a rough-draft.

Review please. I need what you guys think of this new story.. 


End file.
